


IAWOITE - Chapter 18

by mggislife2789



Series: It All Works Out In The End [18]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gunshot Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Less than fifteen minutes later, everyone on the team and the local police force was parked outside the bar at the west side of town. The unsub ran inside, blockaded whatever doors he could and brandished every weapon he had. From the look of it, he had at least one semi-automatic and two handguns, .45 calibers probably.

“So what’s our strategy?” you asked Hotch as you walked up to the rest of the team. Spencer came up behind you pulled you toward him slightly by the small of your back.

Hotch smirked - that’s why he sent you two out together. “So,” you asked, returning smirk with one of your own, “what’s our strategy?”

He and Morgan looked toward either end of the bar for entrances and exits. “It looks like there’s only one front door and one back,” Morgan replied. He pointed toward a group of the local officers. “You’ll take the back entrance. We’re going to try to negotiate out at this end first. He’s the only one in there, so if we can, we’re going to try and get him to surrender.”

“I don’t see that going well,” you sighed under your breath. As Morgan went over the rest of the negotiation strategy and the inevitable take-down strategy, you glanced up, seeing the unsub pacing back and forth amidst the bars many bottles of overprices liquor. Who knew so many people in this small town could afford top-notch booze? The way he was pacing, and seemingly talking to himself, meant he was trying to figure a way out. He wasn’t going to go down easily. 

“Everyone clear?” Morgan asked, watching as the rest of the local officers and the team nodded in agreement. Though this kind of case was new for the locals, you were already seasoned - just four months later - you knew what to do.

Hotch thought that Morgan would be the best man for the negotiations, so one of the officers went to get him a megaphone. Just as the officer returned, a shot rang out, leaving the officer with the megaphone dead on the floor, one .45 caliber bullet wound in his head. 

Armed and ready, everyone else ran for cover. The semi-automatic was his first line of defense. The metallic clang of bullets hitting the pavement was all you could hear. Bullets whizzed by over and over again. You knew this wasn’t going to end well; you felt it as soon as Hotch had called earlier. After you dodged out from behind the patrol car door, you realized you’d run out of bullets, but just as you’d returned to safety to reload, one of the officers you’d first introduced yourself to was struck. It wasn’t a direct hit, but if someone didn’t get her out of the line of fire quickly, she wasn’t going to make - she would definitely be hit again. Without thinking, you ran out from behind the shaky safety of the patrol car to pull her back with you.

As you grabbed onto the officer’s arms, pulling her back toward safety, you heard a voice from behind you, though amongst the hail or bullets, you couldn’t tell who it was. “Y/N!” In a split second, you had turned around to see Spencer running after you. The officer was struck a second time, this time in the head; she was gone. You realized the line of bullets was coming straight toward you, but just as they would’ve reached you, Spencer shielded you.

“Spence!” you screamed, grabbing him by the straps of his vest to the relative safety of the patrol car. You pushed down on the wounds, watching as the blood slowly seeped in between your fingertips. “Baby, don’t you dare die on me! Do you hear me?”

His eyes had fluttered close, so you reeled back and smacked him. Screaming for him to keep his eyes open. “Listen to the sound of my voice,” you stuttered. “Baby, we just made up and we haven’t even had makeup sex yet. You’re not allowed to die.” You watched through a veil of tears as the corners of his mouth turned up. He still heard you. “Stay with me!”

As if time stood still, you watched as his hand reached up to the side of your face. “Y/N,” he mouthed, starting to speak. You knew what this was and you weren’t about to let it happen. 

“Don’t you dare!” you cried, your hot tears falling on the back of your hands as you did all you could to slow the bleeding. “Don’t you dare try and say goodbye to me!” You pressed harder into his skin. The bleeding seemed to be slowing, but he was also losing consciousness.

“I need an ambulance!” you screamed, turning around to see that Hotch, JJ and Rossi had ran off in pursuit of the unsub, who’d run out the back door when he ran out of bullets. “Em! Morgan! Help me!” you cracked, “Please!”

Immediately, they sprinted to your position, Morgan continuing to put press on his chest as Emily cradled you in her arms. “Wake up, Spence!” You reached over, grasping onto his fingers. “If you can still hear me, squeeze my fingers…please.” A light graze of his fingers let you know he was still with you, but his strength was waning by the second. As the tears fell from your eyes, and Spencer seemed to lose consciousness completely, the ambulance arrived.

Within seconds, the professionals had him hooked up and in the ambulance, allowing you to hop in with him. When the doors closed, you heard a high-pitched sound. But it wasn’t the bullets anymore. The monitor flatlined.


End file.
